


【卡带】他的带土

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &跟眼罩酱换粮，非常感谢眼罩酱的明信片（扭动～）&六火卡＋暗部卡X白发土&眼罩点的，3Pwww&为了肉肉而肉肉的，逻辑死。OOC文笔渣





	【卡带】他的带土

卡卡西回到家的时候已经快入半夜，刚刚做完暗部任务的他已经是疲惫不堪，却一点睡意也没有，因为一到夜深人静的时候，总会想起压在石头下面的带土把琳的手给他的那一幕。

卡卡西快要分不清那个镜头是具体存在还是梦境中的了，每次一想到带土的时候左眼就会微微的发热，让卡卡西总有一种带土还在地感觉，所以也习惯了安静的时候去想带土。

只是今天有点奇怪，写轮眼格外的炽热，卡卡西仿佛有点控制不住，眼中的花纹开始不停地变换，变成神威图案的时候停了下来，卡卡西突然感觉自己进了另一个空间。

眼前由起初的混混沌沌开始变得清洗起来，身上的感觉也越发清楚。

不知何时他的身下压着一个白色短发的男人，还是赤身裸体的状态。卡卡西几乎是瞬间做出反应，掏出苦无抵在男人的脖子上，可下一秒就握不紧手里的武器了。

下身不可言说的地方，被一个温暖又湿润的东西包裹着，刚刚还绞了他一下，卡卡西作为一个刚步入成年的男子，看过自来也的小说，也自己解决过生理问题，自然知道这是什么。他低下头一看，自己的性器竟然插在了男人的屁股里！而且周围一片凌乱。

“嗯唔……卡卡西……别折磨我了，快动一动啊～”

银发的青年听到声音，才回神过来，这时才看清被他压在身下的人是谁。

“带土？！”

怎么可能是带土？他还活着？头发怎么会变成白色？这半边脸的疤是那时候留下来的吗？卡卡西突然高兴的不知道要干什么了，他抱着带土紧紧地抱着，激动的说：“带土，你没死？你还活……”

可卡卡西怎么也不会想到，带土被他抱起来后竟然胳膊拦在他的脖子上，一双柔软湿润的双唇印在他的唇上，舌头缠绵又魅惑的撬开他的牙关扫着他的上颚，缠着他的舌头。卡卡西内心是惊讶的，身体是兴奋的，他仅仅抱住带土的腰，由他带动着自己吻得湿湿嗒嗒黏黏糊糊。

带土却仿佛不满意只是这样，推开卡卡西气喘吁吁的：“你动一下啊，刚刚都是我在做，已经没力气了。”

带土想着卡卡西真是越来越可恶了，一晚上骗他自己动，他都扭了大半夜高潮了好几次，腰和腿软的真的没力气再骑乘了，好不容易换到卡卡西操他，又跟个木头似的不动弹。

他一向知道卡卡西耍花招，每到这种时候都会提出一些丢脸的要求让他做，不然就不让他去。带土一一答应了他，连“给我你的精液”这样的话都说了，偏偏快到临界点卡卡西又停了下来。

带土没有办法，自从跟卡卡西上床后，对方撒娇耍赖装可怜又会哄着他说好听的话，加上带土那么心软，所以把他吃的死死的，即使再害羞也还是满足了卡卡西的这种各样的欲望。看到银发的火影得逞又高兴的样子，带土既生气又有点甜蜜。

叹了口气，带土总是对卡卡西折磨他的方式无奈，但不得不妥协。他抱着卡卡西的脖子，脸红的跟煮熟的虾子一样，但还是趴在卡卡西的耳旁，潮湿暖热的气息传进耳蜗：“你不是说要灌满我吗？现在我的小穴想要……你……你的……精……”带土又说不出口了，实在太羞耻了。可他知道如果不说全，卡卡西绝对不会给他痛快，想到这里眼睛里蒙上一层雾气，死心的咬了咬牙，忍着腰软扭动着臀部决定自己动起来。

惊呆了的卡卡西被带土没说完的话就搞得血脉偾张，紧紧的掐住了他的腰，突然又扭动屁股的动作差点让“未经人事”的卡卡西喷鼻血而亡。

再也顾不上其他，卡卡西抱住带土的腰，本能的在湿软火热的小穴里横冲直撞，越抽插竟然越紧，越紧就越吸着他不放。卡卡西更是兴奋起来，使劲的掰开带土的双腿挤进他的腿间，不管不顾的挺动腰身以最爆发兽性的力量操干着后穴，进入的一次比一次深。

“不要……啊啊啊啊～卡卡西！太深了！肚子……肚子好难受啊……要戳穿了……”

带土被卡卡西插的卷起脚趾，不知是爽还是难受，后穴的饥渴终于得到满足，可卡卡西进的太深，始终有种被穿透的感觉。

他感受到了卡卡西有多渴求他，即使被操得不那么舒服，心理的满足也够弥补一切。带土敞开着腿翘的老高，扭动着腰想配合卡卡西的动作，可是银发的青年动作太快，他的身体都来不及做出反应就被里里外外的操得通透。

最后，带土只好把自己的身体交给了卡卡西，让他随意折腾，男根和肠壁粘膜交织的声音从身体里面穿到耳膜，直灌进带土的颅腔，身体抽搐着射了。

突然收缩的内壁和括约肌差点让卡卡西就这么交代出来，他直接搬起带土的屁股狠狠地操，深深的插进去打开铃口，把爱液灌满。

卡卡西射完精后，带土揉着鼓起的肚子有气无力的说：“唔……射的太深了……卡卡西，这次量好多啊……”

青年听到这句又要高涨起来，突然左眼又发热，眼前的景象突然消失了，他又回到了原来的家里。

那种触感和感觉那么真实，原来都是梦吗？

带土眼前的模糊散去之后，看到卡卡西黑着脸。他有点莫名其妙，明明刚刚被折腾的人是他，为什么现在是卡卡西一脸的不高兴。

“怎么了？”带土问他，可问的也很敷衍，刚刚被那样搞过后，他觉得好困啊。

“带土，你刚刚又使出神威了，知道吗？”卡卡西终于说话了。

带土自从被抽出十尾后，查卡拉一直混乱，有时候不自觉的就发动了神威，而神威却无法自主消失，这种情况连纲手都束手无策。好在他的万花筒写轮眼是空间穿透，造不成周围物理上的伤害，所以并没有刻意去封印了带土的查卡拉。

不过却对卡卡西造成了实际性的伤害，各种方面的。

要么是带土端他的秋刀鱼时，突然神威；要么就是卡卡西想牵他的手抱抱他的时候，突然神威；要么就像刚才，做到最关键的时候……

而且让卡卡西最抓狂的是，他下半身空荡荡，带土竟然还特别淫荡的回应着，想着带土神威的部分被不知道哪里的臭男人给占了就满天的酸醋乱飞。

他的带土被别人日了。

带土摸摸他的脸，眯着眼睛说：“怎么会？刚刚快要把我操死的人不就是你吗？”说完就完全闭上了眼睛，他真的要睡了。卡卡西还不把那根抽出来，又想插在里面一晚上吗？带土也不想管了。

卡卡西的脑子转的飞快，各种各样的可能性都捋了一遍，觉得带土的神威可能穿透时空间见到某个时期的他可能性最大。

既然也是他，那就没问题了。不过有问题的是回归到热热的屁股里的那根还硬硬的呢！

“带土，不要睡，跟我做完嘛。而且还要洗澡，不弄干净你会不舒服的。”卡卡西把带土拉起来，企图弄醒他。可不管怎么捏捏脸捏捏鼻子亲亲什么的，带土就是不睁眼。

“不要了，我真的好困啊。”一上来就让他骑乘大半天，不就是想消耗他的体力吗？卡卡西要做什么他早就知道了！

带土果然要睡觉，也不管他抱起来看起来软绵绵的。卡卡西宠溺的笑笑，把带土抱在怀里，在他耳边轻声说：“带土睡吧，后面的交给我就好了。”

卡卡西真抱着他轻轻的动起来，缓缓的抽插着，还不忘轻轻拍着带土的背，就像要哄他入睡一样。

“带土睡着了吗？”卡卡西很小声的问。

“嗯。”带土回答他。

“睡着了还能回答？”

带土“噗嗤”一声笑了，但依旧没有睁开眼睛。

他这样被卡卡西摩擦着内壁怎么可能睡得着，只是懒洋洋的趴在卡卡西肩膀上犯困。

“带土既然没睡，那我就开动啦。”

“啊嗯～唔唔～不要……那里……呜呜呜……笨蛋卡卡西……”

青年时期的卡卡西一夜未眠，他想了一晚上，是不是中了什么幻术，而且还跟他眼睛里的写轮眼有关。回想着最近做的任务中有没有遇到有特殊能力的忍者，他在拷贝忍术的时候同时也中了别人的幻术。

他去火影办公室跟三代目申请了最近所做任务的人员名单和资料，都查过后却一无所获。

又到了晚上，卡卡西还在想着写轮眼的事情，又想起了带土，这时眼睛又开始发热。卡卡西知道这是个征兆，他做好准备等待着幻术的降临，这一次一定要看看是谁在打写轮眼的主意。

这次还是跟上次一样，他见到了带土。可这一次却不是只有带土一个人，周围都模糊一片，而是他完全进入了一个完整的空间，而且，眼前不只有带土，还有一个跟他很像的男人。

他们的距离不是很贴近，所以两人都没有发现他。暗部的卡卡西想走到带土面前，那个跟他很像的男人却突然笑着扑向带土，急切的去扒他的裤子。

青年见到后，瞬身赶过去，挡在带土前面，手持苦无对准了六代目火影大人。

“原来是你啊。”六代目酸酸的说。

前因后果六代目并没有对青年说的清楚，只告诉他是带土的能力所造成的时空序乱，所以暗部时期的他过来，完全是一种意外。

中年的卡卡西赶着他赶紧回去，接下来的事情他不想被一个不速之客破坏。

“我自己回不去。”青年的卡卡西说。

“上一次你不是就回去了吗？”走之前还日了他的带土。

穿着暗部服装的青年看着带土说：“也许跟带土再做一次，我就能回去了。”

六代目气结，他把自己的带土揽在怀里，严厉的说：“这个带土是我的，回去找你自己的。”

“你的不就是我的吗？”

卡卡西说的没错，不管是哪个时空的卡卡西，带土都是他的。

可被争来争去的那个人却完全不懂现在的状况，看看这个又看看那个，问卡卡西：“这是怎么回事？”

六代目还没来得及说话，暗部的卡卡西抢在他前头说：“昨天带土神威的时候，是跟我做的。”

“？？？”

最后还是由六代目言简意赅的说明了一切，虽然都是推测，但带土觉得基本也是这样了。

“那你是跟我做了，才能回去吗？”带土问年轻的那个。

卡卡西面无表情的点点头，看起来严肃又认真。

千万别上当啊，带土！他是最了解自己是怎么想的，看着一本正经，实则脑子里就是想操你屁股，因为他也用过这招啊！

那时候他悲伤又无助地紧紧抱住带土，说“只有让我们做最亲密的事，我才能安心。”那时候带土回答——

“那就做吧。”

六代目绝望的捂住脸，一模一样的回答。他就是吃准了罪恶感沉重的带土，心软又温柔，才提出那些无理要求。本来以为带土只对他这样，原来是谁都可以吗？

银发青年眼里闪动着光，一步步走向带土，还没靠近的时候，中年男子拦住了他。

“既然要做，那就一起吧。”六代目对年轻的自己说。

带土听到这话就要退缩，可年轻的卡卡西却说：“我没问题。”

被抓住手腕的时候，带土挣扎着对卡卡西说：“那个，要不今天就算了，我先把他送回去，明天再陪你。”

“不行，是带土今天早上说，为了补偿昨晚的事让我随便做的。”卡卡西笑着说。

“可是，可是……”就算是这样，两个卡卡西一起上他会吃不消啊。

“嘛，算了，既然带土不愿意，我就去办公室睡好了。”然后真的要走。

带土紧张的拉住他的衣角，他真见不得卡卡西这个沮丧的样子，平时说比不上鸣人什么的就算了，今天竟然因为这种事情沮丧也太不值的了。

“你……别走。留下来……一起……”

带土别开眼，都不敢看卡卡西们。所以没看到两个卡卡西得逞的笑，他们几乎同时拉下面罩摘掉手套，靠近带土后，一个扯衣服，一个扒裤子。

一下子，带土就光溜溜。

青年卡卡西捏起带土的下巴就往他那边转去，急切的吻住他的唇，学着昨天带土吻他的样子撬开牙关在口腔里一顿狂风骤雨，缠着他的软舌不放，非要吸着他的舌头，带土呼吸困难忍不住“唔唔”的发出声音。

六代目叹了口气，年轻的他真是毛躁，这样会把带土惹毛的。

他倒不慌不忙的亲吻着带土的胸膛，舔舐吸吮小巧的乳尖，没一会儿乳粒就在嘴里挺立起来，轻轻用牙齿咬住扯一扯，带土就会微微的颤栗，揽上他的脖子把胸脯更往卡卡西嘴里送。

年轻的卡卡西见到带土的反应，也张口含住另一边的乳头，又吸又舔。

带土双手抱着胸前两颗银白色的脑袋，低头看着他们饥渴的吸吮他的乳头，仿佛使劲吸就能吸出奶水一般。他是在给卡卡西们喂奶吗？

带土突然被自己的想法吓一跳，可眼前的景象实在淫靡，平时一个卡卡西就让他欲仙欲死了，两个一起……单从视觉上就让带土更兴奋了。

六代目按照自己的步调，一边吸一边抚摸带土的身体，手刚刚滑到下体时，不甘晚一步的那个卡卡西掰开带土的腿，掏出早就粗硬的性器就要往里插。

六代目及时捂住了带土的穴口，摇摇头对年轻的自己说：“你太急躁了，这样插进去带土会受伤的。”

在暗部工作不知变通的卡卡西及时再着急，听到带土会受伤，也忍了下来。

“该怎么做。”既然眼前的这个中年大叔有经验，那跟他学习一下也没什么不好，他也想让带土舒服。想起之前他的粗暴，说不定那时候带土也受伤了。

卡卡西拿起床头的润滑剂，对他说：“手伸出来。”青年跟着照做，卡卡西把润滑剂挤满他的手上。卡卡西也挤出一些，搓满了双手，掰开带土的腿，对着后穴伸进去一根手指，然后慢慢抽插：“扩张要慢慢做，慢慢加指头数量，一定要耐心点，你试试。”

然后两个男人趴在带土的腿间，研究怎么开穴。

带土羞得不止脸通红，连身体都红了。一个不正经的卡卡西竟然教以前的自己学这个！

“嗯……”被年轻的卡卡西不小心碰到的敏感带，带土忍不住呻吟出声。

“这里是带土的敏感带，如果一直摩擦这里就会……”六代目卡卡西突然看向带土：“出好多水，带土变得黏黏糊糊湿漉漉的。”

“啊～别……别碰那里……”

“你看，有感觉了。带土可爱吧。”卡卡西笑的满面春风也伸进一根手指，跟青年一起在后穴里搅动抽插，每次都擦过前列腺的位置，带土的性器不断的冒出爱液，后穴也变得湿乎乎的。

带土被玩的又爽又难耐，抓着卡卡西的手腕，想把他拉过去讨要一个吻，卡卡西如他所愿，把人抱在怀里，缠绵的亲吻。

突然，带土不停的颤抖，嘴里发出“唔唔”的抗拒声，六代目一看，原来被暗部的青年捷足先登了。

“嗯……慢点……”一开始就这么快带土不想的，抬眼瞪着六代目发出求救信号：你不是要教他吗？

然而成熟的卡卡西并没有阻止青年粗暴的动作，只是告诉他：“不要觉得带土包容你就不知节制，把带土惹恼了，可是会骂人的。”

“骂什么？”青年卡卡西力道不减，终于埋进带土身体里的他，怎么可能停的下来。

六代目卡卡西亲自示范，他解开腰带，把硕大的肉棒抵在带土的唇边，哄着他说：“我可怜的这根没地方了，只能拜托带土了。”

带土瞪他一眼，骂了句：“大垃圾。”然后张开嘴一寸寸的含了进去。

那边的卡卡西见到后，不服气的加大力量冲刺，而一直不愠不火的六代目摁住带土的头使劲往胯部去，把他的脸深深的紧贴着皮肤，整根肉棒全插进嘴里。

带土真的后悔了，上下都被插着，他连呼吸都困难，可偏偏这两个卡卡西就跟相互较劲一样，一个比一个粗暴用力，一个比一个坚持不射。

上面口水不停的流，下面混合着肠液和润滑液的液体“噗嗤噗嗤”的被卡卡西拍得四处飞溅，从上到下都黏黏糊糊的。

两个人终于舍得放开他的时候，带土只剩下喘气的力气了。

两个卡卡西交换了一个眼神，把带土掉了个，带土知道他们要做什么，嘴里含着卡卡西的精液发出黏腻的声音：“卡卡西，让我先休息一下。”

“那可不行，得让那个我赶紧回去。”六代目很理所当然的拒绝了带土，不顾他的挣扎开始了第二回合。

年轻的卡卡西永远不知道控制力道，就知道干干干，只要带土的舌头舔过柱身，他只会更粗暴的摁住了带土的头使劲把性器插进喉咙，带土早就被他们插出来的泪水，这次更汹涌了。好歹那个卡卡西还能让他换气，这个直接要让他窒息似的猛操，肺中越来越稀薄的空气让带土渐渐晕厥，快要窒息的时候，身体就跟坏掉一样，突然不停的痉挛，不但小土土不断冒着爱液，还冒出来透明的液体，沾脏了卡卡西和带土共同的床。

六代目的屌爽的无与伦比，带土的后穴进入持久的高潮状态，卡卡西掐着他的屁股肉停下抽插享受着嫩肉的挤压和吸吮。带土高潮过后，卡卡西才感觉出带土的不对劲，软绵绵的没了力气，这才提醒眼前的自己赶紧停下来。

“都跟你说太粗暴带土会受伤的。”六代目卡卡西看着昏迷的带土宠溺一笑。

“他失禁了？”那个卡卡西问。

“嗯。”

“感觉怎么样？”语气酸酸的。

成熟的卡卡西没有直接回答他的问题，说了只会在这里折腾带土。对他说：“嘛，这种感觉等你有了带土就知道了。”

卡卡西觉得他说的很有道理。

“那现在怎么办？”

对着昏迷的带土，青年心软了，全都怪他不知节制差点把带土憋死。

“嗯……趁着带土昏迷了，我们一起上吧。”卡卡西笑眯眯的对他说。

∧ ∧不愧是我自己啊。

带土被暗部卡卡西抱着插，六代目从他的后面挤进去，前后被夹击的带土在卡卡西全进去的那一刻，恍惚的转醒。感觉到后面撑到极致的感觉，使尽全力挣扎。

“不行，这样不行，两个不行！”

六代目和暗部卡卡西一个抓紧他的腰一个控住住了他的胳膊，说：“带土可以的，全都进去了。”

“带土可以自己动，怎么舒服怎么来。”

让他自己掌握主动权，总比让这不知节制的两个来折腾他的强。他攀住眼前卡卡西的肩膀，缓缓的抬腰，抽出一点又坐下。

“啊～～～”

太满了，根本就不是他能控制的，但还是倔强的继续动着，胸脯摩擦着卡卡西的胸膛，两人的乳头来回摩擦，挑逗的卡卡西再也忍不住捏起他的下巴又吻住了他。

然后带土就被埋没了。

“对不起，带土。我们控住不住了。”

“不……卡卡西，太满了，我不要！”带土拼命的摇头，可却阻止不了他们一同在他的穴里进进出出，每次进入小腹也鼓的很明显。又时他们还一进一出，一出一进。带土不断的被迫一直高潮，本就被他们之前折腾几次的身子变得敏感，没多久就被卡卡西们操得神智不清，一脸意乱情迷，眯着眼睛不停地喊着卡卡西的名字。

“带土，他还好吗？”年轻的卡卡西见带土的模样既心疼又兴奋。

六代目卡卡西抚摸着带土后背白绝体和肉体的连接处，说：“他恢复的能力很快。不过他的查卡拉少的时候，身体会很……不一样，不过我也相信你不会嫌弃他。”

“我怎么可能会嫌弃？！”卡卡西抱着带土亲了又亲，“你如果不要，我可以带走。”

那一个赶紧把他的带土捞进怀里，下逐客令：“赶紧做完赶紧回去，这个是我的，只是借给你用。回去找你自己的带土。”

青年埋进带土的胸膛，舔着他的一只乳头，跟卡卡西挑衅：“那也得做完后。”

“卡卡西……”带土迷迷糊糊的喊着他的名字，六代目卡卡西笑着贴近他说：“我在呢。”

带土听见他的声音笑了，昂起头张开嘴巴，露出圆圆可爱的舌头，意思再不过明显，他想让卡卡西吻他。

看到两人接吻，年轻的那个不服气的咬一下乳尖，感受到后穴紧了一下，才觉得舒心。

两个人都在带土身体里放射后，带土揉着肚子，这一次就把他灌满了，可再也灌不进去了。希望卡卡西们能放过他。

年轻的卡卡西感觉到左眼开始发热，知道他要走了，临走之前紧紧的抱了抱带土。

“好了，只剩我一个了，我们继续吧，带土？”∧ ∧

“不……”

（抗议无效）

又过了几天后，卡卡西又来到了十几年之后的地方，看来带土的查卡拉还在絮乱中。

“这次玩的又是什么？”卡卡西问六代目。

墙壁上只晃着一个带土的屁股和大腿，前半部分卡在了墙壁的另一边。

“壁尻！”

那边的带土大喊：“卡卡西！我现在出不来，不知道什么时候才可以，晚饭已经准备……”

说着说着突然屁股一凉，就被人上下其手了。

“卡卡西？”

因为突然神威，又突然卡在墙上出不来，亏他还担心今晚六代目能不能好好吃上晚饭，卡卡西竟然趁着他这个样子……

太丢人了！

带土捂住了脸，眼前突然多了年轻的卡卡西。

“我又来了，所以……对不起，带土。”说完就绕到墙后面。

“不行不行！”带土摁着墙试图用蛮力把墙破坏掉，却不知道那边两个卡卡西饶有兴趣的看着带土光洁圆滚的屁股扭来扭去，笑的……越来越猥琐。

带土真的不敢相信，这俩人就这么干起他来，本来一开始还挣扎抵抗，可渐渐地被摩擦后穴后，腰和腿酥软的用不上力气。酥酥麻麻的快感刺激着他，慢慢的他也沉沦了。

他们前仆后继轮番上阵，一开始带土还分的出是哪个卡卡西，后来就不知道了。

“这个小孔这样看更清楚呢。”卡卡西掰着带土的臀瓣，看着一张一合的屁眼流出白液，画面极其淫靡。

“而且屁股更圆了。”另一个捏着带土的臀肉，夸赞着。

“别看了，这次该换我了，你已经上了4次了。”

“才4次吗？带土射了好多次了吧。”

“是啊，我们加起来都有7次了，不知道带土还挺不挺得住。”

“不是两人一起的，应该没问题。”

“嗯，没问题。”

那边商量着还要多来几次的卡卡西们，却不知道带土这边早就翻着白眼吐着舌头晕过去,整个人都融化掉了。

一脸被操坏的模样。

十几年以后，锐利的青年变成慵懒的大叔，在经历过四战后，也成为了众人拥戴的六代目火影。

当他把满头白发的带土领回家时，感慨当年自己对自己说过的话。

刚从牢狱出来的带土有些手足无措，到现在都不敢相信他竟然被安排和卡卡西住在一起。

卡卡西看着他干净纯粹的黑眼睛，就知道他对性事全然不知。

这个才是他的带土，需要他好好“调教”的带土。

希望不会有年轻时候的自己来打搅他们。卡卡西想。

end


End file.
